


Getting snowed in

by Tyrantdk



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Smut Prompt, Tumblr Prompt, hemaphrodite atem strikes again, prompt from a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrantdk/pseuds/Tyrantdk
Summary: Atem gets stuck in a snow storm with a traveling gambler. His gambler isn't exactly as he seems.





	Getting snowed in

**Author's Note:**

> One of my friends sent me this prompt from the Smut-101 blog. Enjoy!

Atem sighed as he shivered. His breath was like smoke in the winter air. Snow fell heavily around him as the storm raged on. He slammed the hood of his trusty old Silverado, frustrated. He wasn’t getting home to his farm anytime soon. He was glad Mahado and Mana lived with him. They’d make sure his horses were fed. He guessed the temperature had dropped fast and it was just too cold for his truck. He grabbed his bag from the cab, along with his keys. With his truck locked, he looked around. He should be close to some cabins.

“Ah, there’s one. Hopefully, this storm hasn’t knocked out the power.” He said to himself. Atem tightened his scarf and gloves. He pulled his heavy boots from the icy snow. He trekked up what he supposed was the drive to the cabin. He couldn’t see a vehicle, but that didn’t mean there wasn’t anyone there. He knocked on the door. He hoped someone was home.

“Hello! I didn’t think anyone was brave enough to be out in this weather.” The man said as he opened the door wider. Atem could see a roaring fire, crackling merrily. The rest of the cabin was lit with various candles. “Come in out of the snow! I’ve got the fire going. No one should be out in this storm.”

“Thank you. I’m Atem Pharos. I live a few more minutes down the road. I see the power did get knocked out.” He replied. He stepped past his host, stomping snow off his boots. He kept himself on the welcome mat to contain the snow. He looked at his host. He had wild black hair, tips dyed a dark red. His bangs were bleached sun blond. Violet eyes watched him as he brushed snow off. His host was rather pale, even for Kentucky. He was dressed warmly in a slivery blue sweater and black sweats.

“Yeah. That happened about twenty or so minutes ago. I’m Yugi Moutu. You can hang your coat and stuff in the closet there. We’ll get them dry when the power comes back on.” Atem nodded as he pulled his coat off. He hung them up as instructed. He followed his host to the couch. The fire crackled before them. The heat sank pleasantly into his skin. He closed his eyes and let himself enjoy warming up. “Why are you out in this mess anyway?”

“I was on my way home from work. The storm set in while I was driving. It just got too cold too fast for my old truck. Thankfully, it chose to go kaput near your cabin.”

“Then you’re staying until the snow melts. With the way it’s going and the weather forecast, we’ll end up snowed in for a few days.”

“I’m sorry to impose so much on your hospitality.” Atem sighed. He had been hoping to be on the way home by morning.

“Don’t worry about it. I have something pleasant to look at other than these old walls.” Yugi replied as he opened his eyes. The other sent him a flirty wink. Atem blushed as he smiled nervously. “What do you do for a living?”

“I’m one of the town veterinarians. There are a lot of farms out in the county, and I love animals. I have my own horse farm too. I raise Thoroughbreds. What kind of job do you have?”

“I’m a professional gambler. They banned me for life from the casinos in Vegas two years ago. Couldn’t figure out how I kept winning, but figured it was safer to keep their money. I can stay there whenever I like though. I haven’t lost a bet yet.” He shivered at the husky tone his last words took. Yugi shifted closer to him, fingers trailing over his hand. “Want to make a bet with me?”

“Depends on what kind of bet.” He said warily. The hand trailing over his lifted and slowly trailed over his belly. It stayed over his shirt.

“I bet I will seduce you before morning.”

“Not quite a fair bet. You seem to be my type.” Atem replied. He allowed the hand to wonder over his torso. The look he shot his host made it very clear that he could and would stop Yugi. He was very intent on not giving him a reason to. “Do you really think I’ll be that easy?”

“No, but I do think you’re as lonely as I am. I think you would welcome the intimacy as much as I would. Your muscles feel so wonderful. Not too defined or too under defined. Do these perfect muscles come from working with pets?”

“No. I take care of farm animals too. Gotta help load pregnant cows into the shoots so I check on them. Horses too. I train the ones I decide to keep, and I breed them too. I have help on my farm, but I still do a lot of the repair work myself. Hm. Do that gentle scratch again. I like that.”

“You’d like it better, if you lost the thermal.”

“Moving a little fast, are we?” Yugi laughed as he curled fully into Atem’s side.

“I don’t think so, Beautiful. I just want to touch and help you warm up. I heard once that skin to skin contact is the best way.”

“I believe that means this pretty sweater of yours needs to go too.” Atem laughed. His host eagerly tossed his sweater away, revealing his own toned form. Incessant hands tugged his thermal long sleeve off him. Yugi climbed nimbly into his lap. His hands wandered all over his chest.

“Your skin is such a beautiful color.” He murmured softly as his hands traced over an old scar.

“So is yours.” He jumped slightly as chilly fingers brushed against his skin. “Like the fresh milk Mana gets from her cows.” Yugi groaned as the digits rolled his nipples between them. One hand released a bud, letting a warm mouth replace it. The hand slipped into his sweats. It curled around his cock, slowly stroking him. He moaned loudly as he grinned. He pulled Atem away from his nipple to latch onto his lips. The other hand grabbed his ass, massaging it. Yugi thrust his hips forward. He ground himself into the other’s body. He eagerly swallowed his noises of pleasure. He slid his tongue into his mouth. He took control of their kiss. “Yugi.” He moaned as he pulled away. “Yugi, what are you going to do to me?”

“I have plans to strip those jeans off you, and get rid of my sweats. Your ass is mine after that. Mm, right there in front of the fire. But first I need to get lube.” Yugi removed himself from Atem’s lap reluctantly. “Be right back, Atem. Wait for me, Baby.”

“Do you want me on my hands and knees?”

“Hell no! I prefer to see my partner’s pleasure. I like the thought of you in my lap, riding my cock. Ever had sex in that position, Beautiful?” He pulled the thick quilt from his bed. He tossed it over his shoulder as he started digging in his bedside drawer.

“No. I’ve never had sex any other way.” His hands tightened on the items in his palms. Why would anyone not want to watch that gorgeous face contort in ultimate pleasure?! Yugi decided. He was keeping Atem. “Then let me rock your world, Atem!” He flung the quilt over the couch. The bottle of lube made a soft thump on the soft carpet. Atem stood up, his jeans slipping lower on his hips. He hooked fingers into his belt loops, pulling him closer. Their lips met as he worked his zipper down. His jeans fell from him to pool around his feet. His boxers joined them shortly. He broke away to step out of them. Yugi took the chance to slip out of his sweats. They looked at each other.

“Come here, Beautiful.” Atem knelt down crawling to where he had settled. His eyes burned with need. He climbed into his lap. His arms wrapped around his neck. They kissed again, slowly. Yugi trailed his hand down his torso to curl around his cock. He gasped into their kiss. He squeezed the organ firmly and stroked.

“Ready for me to prep you, or do you want to touch and kiss more?” He asked as he removed his hands. “Prep me quick?” He nodded. He kissed him again as he covered his fingers in lube. The other sighed softly into his ear. He breached his ring of muscles with one finger. Yugi watched greedily as Atem slowly rode it. He flushed prettily as he licked his lips.

“Such a delicious sight, Atem. Can I give you another finger to ride?”

“Please, Azizi!” He did as asked, adding a second finger. He rode them as he had when there was one. He moaned as the other separated them, stretching his body. “Yugi, give me another!”

“As you wish, Baby. Watching you ride my fingers is so sexy. Now, just gotta find your prostate.”

“Hard thrust to your left.” Atem threw his head back, moaning loudly. Yugi grinned as he thrust a few more times. He withdrew his fingers. “Yugi?” He asked in disappointment.

“Let me lube up my cock. Look at how my dick weeps to be inside you.” His eyes slid down. He swallowed thickly as he watched pre-cum drip from his cock tip. He was suddenly struck with the great need to suck his cock. “Do you want to put the lube on me?”

“Can I suck your dick first? I’m really thirsty for your cum.” He flushed. He normally wasn’t so forward. Yugi spread his legs with a patient smile. He lowered himself slowly. He kept his gaze up as he ran his tongue over the leaking slit. The other gasped. Finger threaded through his hair, massaging his scalp. The gentle motion encouraged him. Atem took his cock head into his mouth. The other moaned as his grip tightened. He sucked and licked Yugi’s cock. He let it slide farther into his mouth, but not all the way. He knew his gag reflex wouldn’t allow it. He pulled back, digging his tongue into his slit. He moaned in satisfaction as he tasted pre-cum on his tongue.

Yugi let him do as he wished. He rather enjoyed watching his dick disappear into Atem’s mouth. He pulled him away, body shuddering as he brought himself down from his near orgasm. He wiggled back into Yugi’s lap. He pressed against him as hands spread his ass. Atem clung to him. He breached his muscles, cock sliding in slowly. The other felt wonderful and snug around him. Yugi rolled his hips, burying himself deeper without thrusting. His partner was deliciously warm. He moaned lowly into his ear, and shuddered in his arms.

“You feel divine, Atem. Tighter than I expected.”

“Been awhile. You can move, Yugi.” He started to thrust slowly and shallowly. Atem let his eyes slide close. He laid his head on Yugi’s shoulder. His body relaxed into the motion, meeting the other’s to their rhythm. Soft hums and breathless little sighs left his lips.

“Beautiful.” Yugi murmured as he picked up speed. He eventually began to barrel into him. His thrust aimed perfectly to strike his prostate. He kissed him, swallowing his sounds of pleasure. Atem tore away from him. His head was thrown back in a silent scream as he orgasmed. Yugi grinned as felt cum land on his skin. He followed not long after. He nuzzled him, leaving little kisses on his heated skin. He smoothed his palms over Atem’s back.

He sighed softly. No one had ever treated him like this. No one had ever given an orgasm as intense. Then again, the men he had dated weren’t the cuddle type and hadn’t exactly cared about his needs. He dozed on Yugi’s shoulder contently.

* * *

 

Yugi grinned as his hand smoothed over Atem’s belly. The past week had been bliss for him. The discovery his human as both male and female had delighted him. He could already feel his child begin to grow inside the other.

“Your hands are frigid, Yugi! Why are they always so cold?!” He whined.

“Sorry, Baby. You know what they say; cold hands, warm heart. I wish I could bring you with me.” He pulled the blankets up to Atem’s mid torso.

“You know I wouldn’t be able to, even if I could.”

“Then, I’ll come back. We’ll be together. I love you, Atem. I want to be with you.” They kissed lazily. Atem smiled up at him. Yugi let his glamour fall away. His ears elongated to pointed tips. His skin became white like freshly fallen snow. “I love you so much.”

“Yugi…what are you?” Atem asked as he gazed at him wonder.

“Father Winter.”

“That explains why your hands are so cold.” He took both of them into his own. He blew on them. “Guess I’ll just have to warm them up. …I love you too, Yugi. Not being human-ness and all. You’ll come back for me, won’t you?”

“Of course, Atem. I’ll always come back for you. Hey, I don’t have much longer before I have to go. Let’s make love again?” Atem opened his arms. Yugi fell into them.


End file.
